I have a portal to the Naruto Universe!
by Usagi-chan123
Summary: yufie and ventus kuran's parents have died, they move with their cousins in osaka, and after 1 week a long lost "uncle?" shows up and takes the away to live with him. turns out he's a scientist who deals with univesal transportation...full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary right here!**

Yufie and Ventus Kuran's parents have died. They both decide to move in with their older cousins Mori and Kei, in Osaka. After one week of living with them two strange men show up. One of them is apparently their long lost uncle or something, the other guys is his lawyer. "It states in Natsu Kuran's will 'should I die, and my only daughter is not yet of age, then I want them to live their uncle, my brother, Taro Kuran.'" and the strangest thing is, their uncle is a wealthy scientist, who studies universal transportation. So when he learns of Yufie's love for all things Naruto he set's out to work on this newest task.

Is he just a kind uncle? Or is something evil going on behind his sweet smile?

Well hiya! It's me Usagi-chan! Yes I know what some of my other readers might be thinking "HEY ARNT OU SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING ON FIXING PUPPY LOVE?" yes I am. I mean I am working on it, its just this is another story for you to "nibble on" while I get P.L. up again. And to those of you new readers Hi-dy ho-dy! You don't have to know what s going on with P.L. its just another one of my stories, this is just a side story btw, so I wont be too focused on this one srry, as I said before I have to try and fix a different story. Oh and this is gonna go by slow may 2-4 chapters before the main character, Yufie, actually "finds" the portal, just a warning.! Oh yeah another warning this might be a little sad, hence the title of the chapter. See ya at the bottom!

I don't own Naruto! If I did why would I post this here?

Chapter one

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today not to mourn over these lost lives. But to rejoice as Lucy and Natsu Kuran join our holy father in his garden of perfection." The preacher man said. "Now let us commend Lucy Kuran and Natsu Kuran to the mercy of God." Everyone bowed their heads and join the preacher man in a prayer. I also bowed my head and closed my eyes. I felt my younger brother hold on to my hand tighter. I knew he wasn't bowing his head, and normally I would scold him, but I guess I didn't want him to know something was wrong. "Amen." The preacher said and we all joined with a final 'Amen.'  
>"Yufie and, Ventus Kuran. Would you like to say your final goodbyes?" I heard the preacher say.<br>My head shot up when he called mine and my brothers' name. I looked down and saw Ventas looking at the preacher man in a confused way, then he looked at me.

"Hey sissy, what's he talking about? Who we gonna say bye, bye to?" He asked me with pure 5 year old innocence written on his face.  
>"No one buddy. Just sit here ok?" I said in a calm voice.<br>I then made my way to the aisle and walked towards the two light brown casket behind the preacher.  
>"Wouldn't it be best if Ventus said his goodbye's also." The priest said to me once I made it to the front of the room.<p>

"He doesn't even know they're gone. He believes they are still out buying Christmas presents. Do YOU want to explain to him that they will never make it home? Hm? Or that he's never going to see our mother smile or hear our father laugh at one of lame jokes ever again. If so then please go right ahead." I said in an angry voice. Tears were threatening to spill over the sides of my hazel eyes.  
>"I shall tell him right now." He said softly and walked towards my brother.<br>I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and walked over to the first casket.

It was bit darker than the other one but this one was smaller, and it contained my mother Lucy Kuran. Her light brown hair was brushed over her shoulders. She was wearing an all white sun dress with a slight yellow trim. Her pale and stiff looking hands were folded over each other over her chest. Her normally rosy cheeks and overall warm and lively looking self, now looked pale cold and lifeless. Even though she was dead she still looked like she was smiling, as if she was still alive but was having a great dream while she slept.  
>I put a paper airplane were I had written our song, over her folded hands, and leaned over and gave her a final kiss on the cheek like she would give to me before I would go to sleep. "Bye mommy. I will always love you. And I promise I will always protect Ventus just like you would want me too, and I'll be the best older sister I can be." I whispered. <p>

Next I walked to the casket next to hers, which was a few shades lighter than my moms, but was also a bit bigger, and held my father Natsu Kuran. His hair was dark brown, sort of like a dark chocolate color, and was messy like always. Anytime either Ventus or I would asked him why he never brushed it he would always make a hurt face and say 'What ARE you talking about? I spent a whole 2 minutes on it!' His smile lines were still visible, but it was different now because he was so pale and stiff. His hands were the same as moms, folded across his front, pale, and stiff.  
>I remembered the times when we would all laugh and joke around even in a horrible case scenario. If daddy were there would it would feel like the world was smiling.<br>Except for now, where all I wanted to do was cry because I would never hear him laugh ever again. I brought out my old sock puppet that my dad had made for me when I was 4. He had made it for me when we had moved to Japan, because he wanted to be with his family, and I didn't have any friends. I put the puppet across his hands, then I bent over and gave him a final kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry daddy. I guess we won't be going to Hawaii for my graduation. And I guess you won't be walking me down the aisle when I get married. Daddy I love you so much. I'm trying to be strong, for me and Ventus and for everyone but right now I need...I need...I need to cry." I said as I let the tears roll down my cheeks and on to his tuxedo top. I wiped them off and was about to go sit down when I heard Ventus shouting.

"NO YOU'RE LYING! THEY'RE NOT GONE! DON'T LIE!" He shouted and stood on his chair. I looked over to him and he looked back.  
>"YuYu! He said-he said-" he said as he began to cry and point at the preacher. "He s-said mommy a-and d-d-daddy W-were d-d-d-dead."<br>After I took a deep breath I gave him sad look. "I'm sorry buddy." I whispered.  
>He gave me the saddest face I had ever seen, jumped out of his chair, and ran over to me.<br>"Sissy? Please say t-this is a-a-all a j-joke."  
>My heart broke into smaller pieces when I looked into his eyes. I closed my eyes, took another deep breath, opened my eyes again, and shook my head, "No. It's not a joke Ven. They're gone." I whispered.<br>He gasped and ran over to my mother's casket. "Mommy? Mommy! Please wake up!" He said and began to shake her gently but then began to shake her a bit more roughly. "MOMMY! MOMMY PLEASE DON'T GO! I'LL BE A GOOD BOY! I PROMISE! I'LL DO MY HOMEWORK, I'LL CLEAN MY ROOM! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!" He shouted.  
>I felt the tears go down my cheeks as I walked over to him. I put my hands on his shoulders and tried to pull him away. I struggled a little bit to try and get him to let go of our mom. But as soon as he did let go he wiggled out of my grasp and ran to my dad. "DADDY! DADDY NOT YOU TOO! PLEASE DADDY DON'T GO! PLEASE T-TELL US ONE OF Y-YOUR JOKES! PLEASE! I PROMISE I'LL EAT MY VEGGIES! I'LL HELP MOMMY AND SISSY WITH THE CLEANING! JUST PLEASE DON'T GO!" He shouted and grabbed his arm and began to sob violently into it. I covered my mouth and began to cry harder along with everyone else in the room.<p>

After I could calm myself down a little bit I walk over to him, kneeled on the floor, and again tried to pry his little hands away. This time he didn't put up a fight. He moved from our dad to me and just cried violently into my chest. I hugged him, and cried into his small shoulder.  
>After I got him to calm down a little bit I picked him up walked back to our seats.<br>"We shall now take Mr. and Mrs. Kuran to their places of rest. If you would all follow us, we will show you the way." The priest said.  
>They closed both caskets and put them in two separate cars.<br>The funeral home had its own grave yard so every one walked in silence behind the two cars.  
>Ventus was silently crying and holding on to my hand, while I walked in between my older cousins Mori and Kei. No one talked but Ventus did sniff every now and then. In the distance I could see a big tree and two piles of dirt in front of two holes. They looked out of place next to all the beautiful green grass. 'They will lay in the shade from now on.' Once we made it to burial site Ventus and I stood in front of everyone else.<br>The preacher man said a few prayers, everyone came and dropped a rose in either grave and, then they lowered the caskets.

First my dad then my mom.

"Now they shall lie next to each other of the rest of time." The preacher said.  
>Before they lowered our parents down I looked at Ventus and saw he was looking down. His shoulders were moving as if he were trying to hide the fact the he was crying hard, but now he was looking up at the tree with a smile on his lips and sort of happy look in his eyes, but the tears were still running down his cheeks. He held out his hand and two butterflies landed. One was big and Orange and the other was a little smaller Orange. The big one landed on his thumb and the other on his pinky finger. "Mom and dad." He said so softly that I almost didn't hear him.<br>"It could be." I said. Then he smiled at me and the butterflies flew away together.

~~~~At the Kuran estate~~~~

"Who will the children be living with?"

"Don't look at me I have two kids of my own."

"I can't. My house is way too small."

"I'll take the boy but I am not taking his sister."

"They won't allow themselves to be separated. And I really doubt you want to separate them when all they really need right now is each other."

All my cousins, my brother and I were sitting in the living room listening to what the adults had to say in the dining room, for around 3 1/2 hours.  
>Ventus had fallen asleep with his head on my lap after 30 minutes of listening.<br>"Yufie I'm sorry we can't take you in." My cousin Myuki said.  
>"It's fine I understand." I said and gave her a small smile.<br>"It's so unfair. Why don't you just buy your own place and get a job?" Kei asked.  
>"Because she's only 15 you dope!" His older brother Mori said as he hit him upside the head.<br>"Ow! I guess you're right sorry... Hey why don't you and Ven come live with us? I mean I just got accepted to the same university as Mori so we decided to move on together, and our new apartment is Huge! Plus Mori turned 20 last month, so technically he is of age!" Kei said happy.  
>I was expecting Mori to hit him again but instead he nodded in agreement, after a moment of thinking it over of course.<br>"That's actually a good idea Kei. Let's go ask." Mori said as he Kei and I, after gently putting Ventus's head in the couch, all walked into the dining room, getting the attention of all the adults.  
>"Is there a reason you are bothering us Mori and Kei? You aren't bothering us Yufie." My aunt said.<br>"Yes actually it is a good reason mother." Mori said.  
>"We have decided to take Yufie and Ven to live with us!" Kei stated.<br>All the adults except my grandfather looked shocked.  
>"W-what do you mean? You two couldn't even keep your pet rabbit alive for three weeks, what makes you think you can take care of two kids?" Their mom asked.<br>"Well for starters, aunty, I'm 15 and I know how to clean and cook. I've done it since Ventus was born. I could take care of Ven and once I turn 16 next December I can get a job and help pay rent." I said.  
>"But Kei isn't even old enough. They don't know how to raise a child, nonetheless two! And besides you would get in the way of their school work, just for help in yours." Her husband said. It looked like half my family was saying yes but the other half were saying no.<br>"Uncle, Kei might not be old enough but Mori is. They wouldn't have to raise me, my mom did that for us. They'd only have to help me when I needed it. And as for school, I skipped a grade level, I take all honors classes I tutor middle school kids and I am ranked 2nd in my entire school. I really doubt I'd bother them." I said calmly.  
>"But-" he started but was cut off.<br>"Enough!" A strong voice said at the end of the table.  
>We all looked over and saw my grandfather.<br>"If Yufie wants to live with her cousins, and they do not mind then I see no problem." He said calmly.  
>"But dad!" My aunt said.<br>"No buts Ami. My word is final." He said  
>"Yes father." She said reluctantly.<br>"Oh thank you grandfather!" I said as I walked over to him, and bowed.  
>"You are welcome, but if we receive complaints that you are being a burden we shall move you to another relative. Is that understood?" He asked<br>"Yes grandfather." I said and bowed again. Mori, Kei, and I all walked back to the living room were all of our cousins were waiting for our response.  
>"Well looks like we have a new room mate!" Kei said in a sing-song way.<br>They all applauded and said 'good for you'.

I thanked them and was about to wake-up Ventus to let him know, but it occurred that I didn't even know what university they were going to.  
>"Um Mori?"<br>"Hm?"  
>"What university are you two going to?"<br>"Silly Billy! I thought we told you! We're going to Osaka University!"  
>'Osaka University? As in the 7 hours away from Tokyo where I was pretty much raised, Osaka!' I yelled in my head, or I thought I did.<br>"Yeah that one." Mori said.  
>'Oh crap what did I get myself into?' I thought to myself.<p>

Well there you have it. Chapter number 1! Boo yeah! So it's not my best, nor my longest, work, or is it?….yeeaah….you guys shall find out that at times I will be really random in these little beginning, ending authors notes! So I apologies in advance! If there is anything wrong PLEASE let me know! Thank you all for reading this! I'll try and get the next chapter up next week. If I get some reviews it might come faster? Anywhoo until next time!

USAGI OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Message body

Chapter 2

"Hey Yufie are you ok? You look kinda shocked." Kei said as waved his hand in front of my face.  
>I slapped his hand away and looked at Mori.<br>"But...my house."  
>My parents had said in their will that once I turn 18 all their belongings, company (my dads company made cars), and half their inheritance, would go to me.<p>

"Don't worry mom said she would make sure its being properly being taken care of." My twin cousins Rin, and Hikari, said at the same time.  
>"But school is just about to start in 2 weeks."<br>"There's a high school nearby the apartment. And an elementary next to it for Ven." Mori said.  
>"Oh...well I should tell Ventus." I said and walked to my brothers sleeping figure.<br>"Ven. Hey Ven wake up." I said as I gently shook him.  
>Slowly he woke up and rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong sissy?" He asked.<br>"We are going on an adventure!" I said and picked him up.  
>"Really? Where?" He asked rubbing the last of his sleep from his eyes.<br>"Well we are going to be living with Kei and Mori." I said.  
>"Really?" He asked and I nodded.<br>"Yay Kei is funny!" he said with a smile. "When do we move in?" I asked.  
>"Well if you get packed quickly then by Sunday." Mori said while he adjusted his glasses.<br>"That gives us one day." I stated.  
>"Yes its not much but I need to get back before Tuesday, so I can turn in an essay." He said with a soft smile.<br>"Oh boy! I'm gonna go start packing!" Ventus said as jumped from my arms and ran for his room.  
>"I'm going to help him." Rin said walking after him.<br>"Well I guess I'm gonna go pack also." I said walking to my room.

The moment I stepped in memories of me in my room began to flood my mind.  
>The day I first moved in, the room still had the smell of wet paint, and the room was empty, but I was so happy.<br>Then those few days I would come home mad or sad and I would just throw my stuff in a corner and cry into my pillow.  
>I remembered the day I got my first kiss, I had came home ran to my room and screamed at the top of my lungs with happiness.<br>Even the day I bought my first 5 Naruto and bleach posters and hung them on the walls. The hours and hours and hours, of staying up late or spending days reading a lot of different manga's.  
>The tears of joy, the tears of sadness or anger, the jumping with excitment, all those memories just came on a flash.<br>I sighed and walked to my walk in closet and brought out all the suitcase I had.  
>"Hey Yufie," someone at my doorway said. I turned around and saw Kei and Mori. "Everyone's gone but would you mind if we stayed here until we all leave." Mori asked.<br>"Sure thing guys. You can share the guest room." I said as began to fold my clothes.  
>"Ok thanks. Kei! I call the bed!" Mori shouted to Kei as he ran towards the room down stairs.<br>I heard Kei laugh and shout back "you snooze you lose!" I chuckled at myself and continued to put up my stuff.  
>After almost 2 hours of folding clothes and putting it away, it was almost 10:30pm. That's when I decided to go to sleep.<br>After I changed into my pajamas, baggy black pants, and a tight black tank top, I got under my covers. A little while later I heard my door open and close. I sat up and saw Ventus standing in his PJ's and holding Mr. Bun bun, his blue toy bunny.  
>"Um YuYu can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked.<br>I smiled slightly and scooted over and lifted the covers so he could climb in after me.  
>"Hey Yufie?" Ventus whispered.<br>"What's up bro?"  
>"Do you think mom and dad...do you think they're watching over is right now?" He whispered.<br>"Of course they are Ven. Why would you ask that."  
>"I took a nap earlier and I had a dream that mom and dad were angry with us." He whispered so softly I almost didn't hear him.<br>"Oh Ven, don't be silly. Why would they be mad at us?" I whispered to him.  
>"That's true." He said as he hugged his bunny tighter.<br>"Well let's go to sleep. We have to finish packing tomorrow."  
>"Ok Yufie." He whispered.<p>

~~~~~~~~~next morning~~~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes lazily and stared into the darkened room. The walls were beginning to turn a little brighter which ment the sun would be up in a few minutes.  
>"Hey Ven. You up yet?" I asked.<br>No reply.  
>"Ven wake up we gotta finish packing!" I said as I searched through the sheets.<br>When I didn't find him I decided to go check the rest of the house.  
>I opened the door and the first thing I noticed was the smell. Something was burning. Next I heard someone scream like a little girl, then more screaming.<br>"AHH PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" that was Mori.  
>"WHAT DO YOU THINK IM TRYING TO DO?" That was Kei.<br>"HOW DO YOU BURN CEREAL!" and that was Ventus.  
>"IT'S KEI! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT!" Mori shouted.<br>'What the hell did those idiots do?' I thought to myself as I ran down the stairs.  
>What I saw in the kitchen really shocked me.<br>Kei and Ven were blowing on a bowl of cereal which somehow was on fire.  
>Mori was running around grabbing his hair, and I guess he was looking for a fire extinguisher.<br>The kitchen was a mess.  
>There was some sort of pancake mix on the ceiling, on the window over the sink, and some covering all the boys.<br>There was strawberry sauce on everything including the guys, and milk on the floor, dripping down the table, and dripping down Mori and Ventus's hair.  
>"What the hell are you guys doing!" I shouted and ran to where Ven was.<br>"IT'S A LONG STORY! HELP US!" Kei shouted.  
>"Idiots!" I shouted and ran to the cabinet under the sink, and grabbed the fire extinguisher.<br>I ran back to the cereal on fire and pushed Ventus and Kei aside. I then began to put out the fire. When I was done with that. I turned to face the guys, who were all looking at me with guilty faces.  
>"What the hell was that?" I asked as I put up the extinguisher.<br>"Well... we wanted to make you a cheer up breakfast." Kei said as he drew circles with his foot.  
>"Well they did." Mori said pointing to Ven and Kei. "They just dragged me into the kitchen while I slept."<br>"No we didn't! You just happened to fall on a blanket on the floor and we, being a good family and all, decided that you should supervise us." Ven said.  
>They all began to argue and point fingers at each other.<br>"Hey...Hey!...HEY LISTEN UP!" I shouted.  
>They all froze in place and looked at me.<br>"Clean up this mess and I will make breakfast." I said.  
>They all smiled brightly, nodded their heads, and got started with this cleaning.<br>"Honestly I really don't know who the real adults are nowadays." I said and sat in the dining room.  
>While I waited for the guys to finish cleaning I brought put my laptop and continued my Naruto fanfiction.<br>It was about a konoichi named Saya. She was a part of team 7, and had a normal life except for one tiny little detail.  
>She had an ancient demon locked inside of her. This demon was called Akuma Ryu. It was a six armed dragon demon, who for some strange reason was passed down when ever the host had a child, also the host would always be a woman. But when ever the demon would be passed down the mother would die. There was only ever five women in the entire history of the clan who had not died after giving birth. The only one whom Saya truly remembered was her own mother. Her mother would tell her stories of the first woman of Saya's clan had almost died fighting the great demon, but she had created a jutsu that would lock the demon inside of herself. She never planed that the demon would be passed down to her own daughter.<br>This demon would give the host an immense about of chakra, whenever the host truly needed it, but the host would be near death whenever this would happen, so the host would try to not let this happen.  
>Anyway right now I was writing filler chapter about Saya, Kiba, and Hinata going on a mission to the land of greens to see the demon.<br>Around 20 minutes later Ventus came in.  
>"Hey sis we're done cleaning!" He said then ran back to the kitchen.<br>I saved my stuff and got up to the kitchen were I found everyone waiting for me patently.  
>"So what do you guys want to eat?" I asked.<br>"An omlet!" Ven said.  
>"French toast!" Kei shouted.<br>"pancakes with strawberry sauce." Mori said calmly.  
>"Eggs and Bacon it is!" I said moving towards the fridge.<br>"Yay! Do you need help!" Kei asked.  
>I glared at him and he hid behind Mori who just rolled his eyes.<br>"You guys can go wait in the living room. Don't make to much fuss please." I said as put down the eggs and Bacon and brought out the pans.  
>"Ok sissy! Come on Kei I have a knew game I wanna play with you." Ven said as he grabbed Kei's hand and ran out of the kitchen.<br>"Hey Yufie," Mori said before he walked out of the kitchen.  
>"What?" I said.<br>"It's not true what they say."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Busy hands are happy hands. It's not true, so if you need to talk or something, Kei and I are here for you, and Ven." He said calmly.  
>"Ok. Thanks cousin." I said.<br>I was facing the sink and I had my back to him so he didn't see the sad face I had. He walked out and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in.  
>While I was making the bacon a sudden wave of dizziness hit me. Everything was turning black and my sense of balance was gone. I was tilting to the right so I grabbed anything to hold me up.<br>That thing that I grabbed turned out to be a burning hot pan. I don't know if I screamed or not but I let go and fell to the floor. Through my eyes everything was going slow motion so the pain of hitting the floor came at me a little late.  
>By now everything was black, and could I could only hear, and feel a few things.<br>I felt the cold tile floor underneath me, and my hand felt like it was in a fire. I didn't know if I was screaming, or groaning, or crying, I didn't even know how long I was on the ground before I heard footsteps.  
>The footsteps sounded far away and really echoy, but I could tell there were three sets of them.<br>"Yufie!" Kei and Mori screamed. Although it sounded faraway it was really loud, but slow at the same time.  
>"Sis!" Ventus shouted. I had a feeling he was right next to me but he sounded so far away.<br>I felt someone pick me up.  
>"Kei start the car. Ven get my phone!" Mori shouted. I guess it was him who was holding me.<br>Then I lost all senses. I couldn't hear and I couldn't feel.  
>I had fainted.<br>I was told when I was younger that when a person faints they pretty much have a dreamless sleep, well that's what I was told but now I was having a strange dream.  
>I was floating in darkness. I looked to my left nothing but darkness, then to my right the same thing.<br>Then I looked up and saw a small light.  
>It was just a spec, but specs of light are better than a sea of darkness, I suppose.<br>I didn't know to move so I just kicked my feet in hopes of getting closer.  
>That didn't work. If anything it made me get farther away.<br>"You need to want the light!" A random voice said, from somewhere in the darkness.  
>I froze in place.<br>"W-W-Who's there? Who a-are you?" I said. My voice sounded weak.  
>"I am... someone, or something, or nothing or everything! I am what I am not." The voice said. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, but the voice sounded like a child's voice. Childish, and naive.<br>"What?" I asked confused.  
>"Later! Quickly you must catch the light before it...um...b-before it leaves you!" It said in an urgent voice.<br>I looked up and sure enough the light was almost out of my sight.  
>"How do I get to it?" I asked trying to move forward.<br>"I told you. You have to want the light! Right now you don't want it! You're just scared of being lost in the darkness! First calm down. If you keep struggling you will become lost!" It said.  
>I made a confused face but I stopped moving. The light stopped getting smaller.<br>"Good. Now all this darkness, its all the fear's of you life. So think of all things you love, the things you could never fear. Or think of all the good things of you're life." The voice said soothingly.  
>'Ventus, Mom, Dad, Mori, and Kei. All my family and friends.' I looked up and noticed the light was getting bigger. It was a lot bigger than a spec. I got happy, and excited, which made the light get even bigger.<br>"Good job! Now think of all you're favorite things! Like food's or games, or memories, and tv shows!" The voice said.  
>'Well I love sushi! And pizza and icecream!' With every happy thought I had, the light got a little bigger.<br>'I always loved playing hide-n-seek with Ven, and Kei, or checkers with Mori. Oh and playing dress up with Rin and Hikari.'  
>The light was almost as big as me now. That's around when I noticed something moving near me.<br>It was a little girl. She had extremely long, snow white hair floating all around her, and she was very pale looking, also she didn't have pupils.  
>'Well my favorite memory would probably be when Ventus was around 3 years old and mom decided to get the biggest Christmas tree she could find, but it didn't fit in the living room so we just chained it outside and put the ornaments and lights for everyone to see.' I thought to myself.<br>The light didn't get bigger this time. No this time it got smaller.  
>"No! Don't think of things that make you sad!" The girl said as she began to blend with the darkness once more.<br>'A memory that doesn't make me sad? But most of my memories have mom or dad in them.'  
>The light got smaller again.<br>"NO!" The girl screamed again.  
>'Uh, uh, um, t-the first Naruto manga I read, and the first time I saw the Naruto anime.' I thought to myself.<br>The light got really big again and I could see the girl again. Except this time her hair was beginning to change, from a white to a silver color, and her eyes went from nothing to a very light shade of light blue.  
>'Favorite tv show? I guess that would be Naruto. Oh or bleach!'<br>The light didn't move at first but then suddenly it was so bright I was almost blinded.  
>I looked over and saw the girl smiling at me. "Thank you! Now a new journey begins!" She said. Then she smiled again and waved.<br>"Wait what do I do now?" I asked but before she could answer, I felt the light suck me up like a vacuum cleaner.  
>Things were dark again but this time I felt normal, and like I wasn't floating. Then my hearing came to me again.<br>"Sis! Please sis wake up!" I heard a little boy say while sobbing.  
>"Ven stop it. They said she's gone. There's nothing we can do." Another guy, a lot older said.<br>"NO!" The little boy shouted and sobbed louder. I felt something on my right, almost next to my arm, fall. That when I noticed I was laying down. I tried to move but I could barely feel my arms.  
>"Look!" A deeper male voice shouted. "She moved! I swear she did! I saw it with my own eyes!" He said again.<br>"Yufie? YUFIE PLEASE WAKE UP!" The little boy shouted.  
>'Yufie? Is that me? Wait, yes. Yes! That's me, I'm Yufie Kuran, my younger brother Ventus Kuran. Oh that might be who was crying, bit who were the other vices? M-m-Mori? Yeah Mori my elder cousin and his brother...k-k-k-kei? Yes Kei I remember!' I thought to myself.<br>"Come on Yufie! Come prove them wrong! Come on wake up!" Kei said next to me.  
>I opened my eyes, very quickly, then closed them right up. "Too bright!" I said while moving my hand to shield my eyes.<br>"SIS YOU'RE OK!" Ventus screamed. I sat up opened my this time slower. I was in a white room, that had that nasty smell. I saw Mori and Kei standing on either side of me.  
>"W-what happened?" I asked.<br>"Hey that's our line." Kei said looking at me worriedly.  
>"We were all in the living room when we heard you scream. We ran to the kitchen and found you on the floor. You had a huge cut going down the side your arm, and your hand looked like you had grabbed then pan or something. Mori picked you up and you fainted in his hands. We took you to the hospital and, in the car ride here you kept screaming something about the darkness or something. Well anyways they stitched your arm up but they didn't know why you weren't responding. They then said you were...um... how do I say this?..." he trailed off.<br>"They said you were dead sis!" Ventus whispered.  
>"What the hell? I was dead?" I screamed.<br>'What is going on?' I thought to myself


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on I have a portal to the Naruniverse.!.!.!.!.!

"What the hell? I was dead?" I screamed.

'What is going on?' I thought to myself.

"Oh dear!" A nurse shouted from the doorway. "D-doctor! Doctor!" She screamed and ran away.

"I was dead? Like for real?" I asked.

"Yeah sis. That thingy over there was like beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." Ventus said.

"Yes the doctors kept trying to revive you but you weren't responsive." Mori said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Man Yuyu you really scared us. What happened?" Kei asked me as he kneeled in the chair next to my bed.

"Well I was making the bacon and I just started to get dizzy, then things were turning black, I fell and to stop myself from falling I grabbed something, which was the pan. I fell to the floor, then you guys came in, Mori picked me up and I don't remember anything after." I decided not to tell them about my dream because it was still fuzzy to me.

"Well that explains your hand but what about the cut?" Kei asked.

"I don't really know." I said. I looked down at my arm and saw it wrapped up in some bandage thing.

"Well, well, looks likes the dead have come back to us!" A doctor in white said as he walked in.

"Ms. Kuran I am doctor Ringo, nice to meet you." He said and shook my hand.

"Um yeah hi. What exactly happened to me?" I asked.

"Well for sometime you were withering in pain, and screaming something about darkness, then you calmed down, but your heart suddenly stopped beating, for reasons we don't know. We tried to revive you but to no avail. But it seems your back to normal. Your blood rate is good; your heart is beating a normal pace, thank goodness." He said as he flipped through some papers on his clipboard, then he checked the machine next to me.

"We will do some tests and if you seem normal then we'll let you go." He said and walked out.

"... Well he seems nice...and blunt." Mori said once the doctor had walked out.

"True but he said I'd be able to check out soon!" I said excitedly.

"I find that strange." Kei said rubbing his hairless chin.

"Oh don't over think things Kei. Just let this flow the way its supposed to be." I said while I laid back down.

"Well ok then. But something smells fishy." He said and shrugged his shouldered.

"Oh yeah what's today?" I asked after I got comfortable.

"Monday, and it's like 4:30 pm." Ventus said.

"Wow I've been out for a while!" I said out loud.

"Well get ready for no sleep for a while because here comes the doctors." Mori said as he took a seat next to Ven.

'Oh joy' I thought to myself.

"Hello Ms. Kuran! It's nice to see that you are still...awake." Doctor Ringo said smiling. He had brought 3 other doctors. 1 woman and the others men.

"Hello I am Doctor Baranotsubomi. We're going to take to take to a different room while we run a few tests. You three may some along if you like." The female Doctor said.

"Thank you but we'll stay here." Mori said as he got Ventus's and Kei's arm's and sat them back down for they had started to get up and follow us.

Doctor Ringo and Doctor Baranotsubomi helped me out of my bed and into a wheel chair.

"I'll see you guys in a bit!" I said before they had rolled me out of my room.

~~~~6 hours later~~~~~

"Ugh! Geez how many tests do they think one person can go through! I thought I was gonna die...AGAIN!" I shouted as I laid down the on the comfortable hospital bed.

"Oh don't over exaggerate Yufie." Mori said sleepy from his chair.

"I'm not! They said they were gonna do a FEW test, what actually meant was 'yeah we're gonna do 50 test that takes 6 freaking hours!" I said trying to imitate the doctor.

"Well look at it this way. You don't have to do any more." He said as pushed Kei up from his shoulder.

"Both Kei and Ven went out like a light after I told them to play the quiet game. It was like heaven on Earth for a while." He said.

"Well we both need to rest, or it's gonna be a long day tomorrow." I said and made myself comfortable.

"Right." He said and leaned his head on the wall.

'Geez that looks so uncomfortable.' I thought to myself. I grabbed three pillows out of the four on my bed and threw them at Mori.

"What?" He asked.

"Make yourself comfortable." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." I said before I fell asleep.

~~~~~DREAM LAND!~~~~~

I opened my eyes and saw that I was no longer in my hospital bed, but in a field of grass. It was way overdue for a trim, I mean it reached my knees!

"Hello again!" I heard a small voice say behind me.

I turned around and saw a little girl. She had extremely long silver hair that would have probably reached her knees, but the grass was in the way. She had big bright blue eyes, and her bangs would have covered most of her face, but she parted them so I could actually see her eyes. She was wearing a white dress that had little straps at the top, and reached her knees.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We've been through this before Yufie. I am someone, or something, or nothing or everything! I am what I am not." She said with a smile.

"You're the little girl from the darkness!" I shouted and pointed at her.

She nodded. "Yes that is correct. Anyway follow me." She said as she turned around and began to walk away, her hair followed her like a wedding train.

"Hey what did you mean before? 'A new journey begins'? What's that supposed to mean?"

She gave me a mischievous smile. "Oh you will see in a while."

"What? Listen whatever this new journey of yours is count me out. Ok, because I have other, more important things to do at the moment." I said as I crossed my arms, and stopped walking.

She turned around and faced me. She had an apologetic face and held her hands behind her back. "I'm sorry, but you have no choice in this matter. This was all decided before you were even born. Sorry."

"What do you mean? What was decided?" I asked.

"Oops! Looks like our time is up! Well until next time Yufie!" She said and waved.

That's when I noticed everything was beginning to fade.

"Wait! What's your name!" I asked as the girl began to fade with everything.

I couldn't hear her but I saw her lips move.

"What I didn't hear you!" I shout.

"It's SAYA!" She shouted.

As everything faded to black I felt like I couldn't breath. I felt like the darkness was suffocating me. So I did the only thing that I could think of. I opened my eyes and was momentarily blind. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Ms. Kuran are you alright!" A nurse asked and walked over to me.

I searched the room frantically. My eyes darting everywhere. I heard the little heart machine thing beeping wildly.

"Yufie calm down!" Mori said as he woke up from his nap, and rushed to my side.

I looked at him for a while and suddenly started crying. I don't know why, but I just did. Mori looked confused but sat on my bed and put an arm around me and let me cry. I cried for a while but suddenly fell back asleep. This time there were no dreams.

~~~~Somewhere very far away.~~~~

"Master Kuran we have found a proper candidate for the experiment." Said a mysterious man in a black suit, and black sunglasses.

"...but?" Asked a man in a white suit, he was typing something on a giant computer. He was sitting in a big comfy looking chair. His hair looked white because of the giant computer. And because of the glare you couldn't see his eyes.

"Well she is your niece." The man in the suit said hesitantly.

The man in white paused his typing and slightly looked over his shoulder.

"My niece? I thought she was like 2 years old." He said.

"No sir. She is the daughter of you elder brother, Natsu, who is recently decease. She is 15. It says here that she also has a younger brother, who is 5 years old." the man in suit said smoothly.

"He...Natsu is dead?" He asked turning away from the screen completely.

Now that he was away from the light of the computer you could see his hair was actually a dark brown sort of like dark chocolate color, and his eyes were a lighter shade of brown than his hair.

"Yes sir it says here he passed away on Monday, but his funeral was a few days ago." The man said sadly.

The man who is known as master Kuran looked shocked, but asked "Wh-what about his wife? What was her name? Um... Laurence, uh no that's not it. Lu-lu..." he trailed off.

"It was Lucy, master Kuran." The man in the suit said. "She is also dead. Sir."

Master Kuran looked even more shocked. "But where are the kids living?" He asked.

"Both Yufie and Ventus Kuran, your niece and nephew, are planning on living with they're cousins Mori and Kei Amino. It seems that Yufie had a medical problem. She was sent to Minakoto hospital, but one of our under cover men found her and did the tests. They came out positive. What do we do sir?"

Master Kuran intertwined his fingers and put them to his lips. After a while he moved his hands. "Although the lawyers think they have read the entire will, we still have the one piece that they do not." He said. He pressed a button on the chair and a maid came in.

"Yes master Kuran." She said quietly.

"Bring me the box that contains the will." Master Kuran said urgently.

"Right away sir." The maid said and walked out.

"Master Kuran, you never told us what was in that will. You always said it was of no importance to you. Why all of a sudden does it matter?"

"I did say that, but only because back then I had no use for it." He replied smoothly.

"What is on that will?" The man in the suit said.

The maid came in a gave the box to master Kuran, then walked out again.

Master Kuran opened the box and pulled out an old piece folded up paper.

"It states that should both parents die I am to become their guardian. I'm glad of that, for now the journey begins." Master Kuran said with a smile.

So guys whats up! Its good to see that people are still actually reading m story…I had actually forgotten about this story, until I got an e-mail that said I had a comment on this story and I was like "OMG I forgot about that story!" so now here I am ready to start what I started…yea I know i said 'start what I started' but its gonna be a long story so yeah this aint even close to the beginning….well if I made any mistakes plz let me know!

Mori: (grabs the back of my head and makes me bow to the reader) apologize!

Me: for what?

Mori: for taking so long to update! (lets go of my head.)

Me: what are you talking about? I did apologize! (rereads authors note…) O.O hahaha oops sorry guys! I apologize very deeply for my forgetfulness! Until next time.


End file.
